WTNO: Weapons
You'll find a number of many different weapons in the game and each has their own unique strengths and weaknesses and each will be of a good help to you. If you use them right. Knife B.J.'s means of short-range melee combat. The Knife can be used against enemies who get up close. But in the hands of an expert, it can be proved great to use. This can be also used to eliminate enemies without being seen. B.J. can also pick up additional knives to not only use 2 at a time, but also throw them. Throwing knives is also a good way to eliminate enemies silently and from a short distance. But the drawback is that it only has a short distance and is not very accurate, throwing knives could also give away your position if they miss. In some missions, knives are your only way to eliminate enemies. Pistols 1946 Model 1960 Model The Pistol is also one of the cruical weapons you will use. Though completely useless against huge enemies. But if you're trying to sneak your way around, this weapon is your best bet. If you fit it with a silencer, you can really do some damage without being seen. Easy to use and has a longer range than knives, this is ideal when trying to traverse areas without calling for a huge firefight. The 1946 model pistol has a semi-automatic fire with a silencer, the 1960 model fires 3 rounds at a time but can also be fitted with a silencer for silent kills. Shouguns Civilian Shotgun Combat Shotgun Shotguns are very useful in close quarter firefights and to wear down some stronger enemies. The Civilian Shotgun you sometimes use is primitive in comparison to the Combat Shotgun used by some Nazi soliders. It only holds 2 rounds at a time and has a slower rate of fire (as it's semi-automatic) and reload time is also slower, leaving B.J. vulnerable especially if he's out in the open. The Combat Shotgun you also use has a higher rate of fire and better shot density. It also has alternate fire: The Shrapnel rounds. Shrapnel rounds shoot small balls that bounce around floors, walls and ceilings. Though they don't do much damage, but it can throw off the aim of your enemies, leaving them vulnerable. The drawback the 2 shotguns have a short range and are useless against targets from a distance. Assault Rifles 1946 Model 1960 Model One of the more well balanced weapons you will use. It has full auto fire from the start and it can do a reasonable amount of damage to almost any enemy you face. The 1946 model assault rifle does a decent amount of damage but rate of fire and stability are a problem as it's quite slow and the gun climbs on you. The 1960 model on the other hand, is a major improvement from it's older model as it has a higher rate of fire and is (more importantly) much more stable so it's more accurate. Though, the assault rifles have a good range (better than the pistols and shotguns) but it doesn't do much if the target is really far away. Sub-Machine Gun Available in the first episode of the game. The Sub-Machine Gun compensates for the Assault Rifle's drawbacks as this has a higher rate of fire and is more stable when firing on full automatic. But the Sub-Machine Gun has problems of it's own. It has less firepower than the assault rifle, and it can burn away at your light ammo reserves quite quickly. Laser Cutter In Episode 3: The New World, you will find a special tool called the Laser Cutter. It's not a weapon, so it's useless against enemies. But it's quite useful on some objects that get in your way such as chain-link fences. Use the "R" analog stick to move while cutting through the fences, the shape doesn't have to be perfect, but big enough for B.J. to pass through. The Laser Cutter can also melt chains locking some doors and it can also be used underwater. The drawback is that it can;t recharge on it's own, you need to find charging stations in order to recharge the battery of the device. This device takes on 2 batteries, you'll find one in Episode 3: The New World not far from the device itself. But in Chapter 4: Eisenwald Prison if you look for a generator inside the coal generator room, you'll find a bigger, more efficient battery which not only has a longer battery life, but will also turn the laser cutter into a small weapon which can shoot small, but powerful bursts of energy that can cut chains instantly and can even be used on enemies. But this fire mode will drain the battery quite quickly and is not a really effective in a real firefight or on bigger, tougher enemies. Laserkraftwerk In Episode 6: London Nautica you'll infiltrate the said building and find this special laser weapon. This weapon will replace the Laser Cutter as it's better at welding as it can not only cut through chains and chain-linked fences, but it can also cut through some metallic materials such as vents and even some boxes. The Laserkraftwerk is also a weapon. It fires a powerful laser beam that can do severe damage to even the game's strongest enemies and can also blow some enemies into pieces as well. But because it is an energy based weapon, it needs charging stations in order to recharge, and it also not very stable as it can climb on you if you fire it in rapid fashion. AR Rifles AR Marksman Rifle AR Plasma Rifle This is a very versatile rifle that can act as a sniper rifle and a plasma rifle. The Marksman rifle is ideal for far away targets, it has a scope that automatically zooms which can help you easily target far away enemies. This rifle can be helpful when you want to pick off enemies from a safe distance, the marksman rifle is useful for reducing the number of enemies you're fighting before you get in close. Of course, it's not ideal for close quarter combat as it has a slow rate of fire. The Plasma rifle (available in Episode 14: Nazi Lunar Base) uses small bursts of plasma that does slightly more damage than most conventional weapons and has a great rate of fire. But keeping it charged is a problem since it needs charging stations, and it has less firepower than the Laserkraftwerk. Miniature Rocket Launcher In Episode 13: Gibraltar Bridge you will find this weapon which is basically an under slung Rocket Launcher attachment for the 1960 model Assault Rifle. This weapon fires small but powerful rockets that'll do severe damage to all enemies in the game, ideal for fighting against the Guard Robots and the Ubersoldats. But, there are problems using the rockets, one of them is that the rocket travels slower than a bullet, meaning some small fast-moving enemies can dodge it with ease. But the biggest danger is that if you try to fire it close to a wall or even enemies will prove extremely painful if not fatal. Heavy Machine Gun 1946 Model 300px 1960 Model The iconic weapon of the Wolfenstein franchise. The Heavy Machine Gun has tremendous firepower and fires bullets at a very high rate. Ideal for dealing with multiple enemies as well as a series of strong enemies such as Ubersoldats and Guard Robots. You can use the gun while mounted or you can take it off the mount and use it for mobile combat. The 1946 model uses huge bullets that will (quite literally) mow down enemies while the 1960 Model of the weapon fires bursts of plasma that will do severe damage to all enemies in the game as well as melt holes through some metal plates and boxes. Of course, the weapons aren't perfect. the one drawback is that when using the weapon unmounted, it'll reduce B.J.'s mobility as it is heavy, meaning B.J. can't sprint or slide. The weapon also has very limited accuracy when it's unmounted, not ideal for distant target. The other drawback is that it has limited ammo when unmounted, with the 1946 model, it must be remounted in order to restock it's ammo, but the 1960 model has more ways of recharging it's ammo: The Charging Stations. Plus, when B.J. climbs a ladder or enters a room via a sewer grating, he must drop the weapon.